The present invention relates to removing interference for receivers (e.g. inter-stream interference for multiple input multiple output (MIMO) receivers or multi-path interference for general receivers) to enhance the performance, and more particularly, to a method for performing wireless communications, and to an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, a portable electronic device equipped with a touch screen (e.g., a multifunctional mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet, etc) may be very helpful to the user. In a situation where the portable electronic device is designed to have mobile phone functions, some problems may occur. For example, there may be a tradeoff between the performance and the compact size of the portable electronic device. Although some solutions are proposed the related art, it seems unlikely that they can resolve the problems without introducing side effects. For example, a conventional method is typically helpful only when one stream is acknowledged and the other stream is not acknowledged, while another conventional method directly cancels the interference without optimal sense on decoder input. In another example, another conventional method may consume a lot of computing power on decoder, where the timing constraint would be critical. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing performance of an electronic device.